UNW Annihilation RETURN!!!
Annihilation is a weekly program this week on 10-6-12 Results Promo As Famous by Puddle of Mudd plays because of the huge turnout, whether it was tv or in person, No Chance in Hell plays as Slashranger4444. Slashranger(SR), "Welcome to the return of Thursday Night Annihilation! And I would like to introduce my already well known partner in the wrestling business, JDUDE, and my NEW colleague, HardycoreEnigma!" Another round of No Chance plays as JDUDE and Hardycore come out. JDUDE, "Yeah, we would all like to welcome Hardycore to the wrestling Business!" Slashranger, "Well, now to UNW Formal stuff, I would like to introduce our FIVE new stars, Hawk, Animal, TakuHaka, Man X, and Mr. Ice! But, I am sorry to say that Mr. Kennedy, Mahuka, Karinga, and Xavier Katara were drafted to UNW, but we're still rolling!" JDUDE, "We agreed to the draft and both agreed it was the only thing we could do to ensure the company partnership." Slashranger, "That's right. And I-" Wade Barrett's music hits. Wade, "Um no offense Mr. Overconfident, but I just signed a job with UNW. John Tunney signed me a contract, along with Jeff Hardy, Mark Henry, Velvet Sky, Miss Tessmacher, Angelina Love, and the Fake Sin Cara. So can you stop flapping your gums so I can wrestle in my match." Slashranger, "NO. You should NEVER insult the leader. I'm going backstage to revise your CONTRACT, meanwhile, get out, your match has been changed to Animal and Hawk vs Mark Henry and Ezekiel Jackson." Wade walks out with a wide-eyed look. Hawk and Eagle's music hits and they walk out with Sexay Girrl and Mina. Big Zeke and Henry walk out to Domination, but three hooded men run out and take them out. Cult of Personality hits as CM Punk pulls his hood off. CM, "Welcome, as my song suggests, to the Cult of Personality! Sheamus, Rey, take your hoods off." They pull off their hoods for a BIG POP from the crowd. Match 2 CM Punk walks into the ring, followed by Kyle Katara. Kyle, "My brother was lost, but I still keep the Kataras in UNW ALIVE! So say hello to my new song!" Alive and Kicking by Nonpoint hits. CM Punk raises his hand and Cult of Personality hits. Kyle gives CM a dirty look. The bell rings and CM hits a DDT and a Facebuster to start. Kyle hits a low blow and hits a Superkick. He goes for a Katana, but CM reverses it and hits his signature corner kick an bulldog. He hits a Superkick of his own, and goes for the pin. 1 2 NO! Kyle kicks out, and CM hits a Diving Headscissors, followed by another DDT. CM hits the GTS, and goes for the Anaconda Vice. Kyle reverses it and locks in a Camel Clutch. Punk rverses it, and Kyle hits a Katana. Kyle goes for the pin. 1 2 NO! Punk kicks out, and Mark Henry's music hits. Henry comes out, and knocks out the ref to get at Punk. Henry throws a punch, but it ends up hitting Katara. Punk goes for the pin. 1 2 3! Punk hits Henry with a chair, and Rey and Sheamus hop in the ring and they all take out Henry. Match 3 Hugh Jackman comes out to Logan Through Time. Hugh, "Say hi to the NEWEST UNW Superstar, well, not newest, but anyway, HUGH JACKMAN! ME!" Mr. Kennedy, "Ok, I'm with HWE now, but I can see you've gone MAD with power." Hugh, "Me? Gone mad?" John Cena, "Yes. You've gone mad!" Rey, "We all agree. You've lost it!" Rey walks down for the match against Hugh Jackman. The bell rings and Rey hits his Bulldog, followed by a Flying DDT. Mickie James' music hits, and she stands at the entrance, looking with an astonished look at Hugh. Hugh notices her and gets out. He talks to her but she turns and runs. Rey grabs Hugh ad throws him back into the ring. Rey hits a 619 followed by a Droppin' Da' Dime, and pins. 1 2 3! Backstage Segments Hugh is backstage looking for Mickie. He finds her behind the soda machine. Mickie, "I get a job here to be with you, but you turn heel!" Hugh, "No, it wasn't like that! I was cutting a promo, I, I promise I won't do it again." Mickie, "Well, alright, I guess." The camera switches to Hawk and Animal. Hawk is seen with Sexay, in a deep kiss. Eagle is talking to Mina, when she pulls him into her locker room. The camera switches again to Skullbuser and Jack Maybeck. Jack, "So, after tonight, you wanna go out?" Skullbuster, "But we're going clubbing!" Jack, "Yeah, we are!" Skullfacer pushes Jack away, and faces Skullbreaker. Facer, "You think its funny to be in a Brutality match this December at Slammerfest?" Buster, "No, not really." Buster stands up, showing Skullbuster is taller and stronger than Facer. Facer backs away, and snaps. Facer, "C'mon guys." Buster, "You're planning to kidnap me?" Facer, "Oh no." They knock out Skullbuster, and kidnap Jack Maybeck. Jack, "Hey wai-" Buster, "No! Jack!" He runs to the door but they're gone. Buster, "I'm gonna kill Facer!" Match 4 Sexay comes out followed by a Zombified Jack Maybeck. Skullbreaker comes out, but he can't get any response from her. She socks him in the face, and continues walking down. The bell rings, and Sexay is getting thrown by Jack, until Skullbreaker walks out with Skullfacer. Facer waves around his hands, and Jack is looking fine. She hits a UNW Diva, followed by an Ice, Ice, Baby. 1 2 3! Jack celebrates with Skullbreaker, and they walk out together. Main Event! Slashranger walks out. Slashranger, "Just to let you know, we will be doing a Draft with our new partner Hardycore, and with WWE Going out of business, all WWE members are eligible! But now, here comes the Rock, fighting against Xavier Katara, in Xavier's LAST UNW MATCHUP!" The Rock walks out followed by Xavier Katara. The bell rings and The Rockstarts hitting clotheslines galore, finishing with a Rocky Punch(I dunno, his signature punch? Holding his open hand in the air, then punching?). He then hits a Diving Elbow, followed by a Leg Drop. He hits a Spinebuster, then hits a Flowing Snap DDT. He hits a running Thrust Lariat, a Flying Clothesline, then a Rock Bottom. 1 2 NO! The Rock hits a People's Elbow, and then hits another Flying Clothesline, followed by a Running Thrust Lariat. He hits another Rocky Punch, and another Spinebuster. He hits a Snap Overhead Belly-To-Belly Suplex, followed by a Samoan Drop. He hits another Rock Bottom, a final People's Elbow, and locks in the Sharpshooter. He holds it in for a couple of seconds, but Xavier reverses it, but the Rock hits another Rocky Punch. He hits one last People's Elbow, and a Diving Elbow. 1 2 NO! The Rock hits another Samoan Drop and Flowing Snap DDT. He hits a Spinebuster, followed by a Running Shoulderbreaker. He hits a couple of punches, then a final Rocky Punch. He hits a Diving Elbow, and goes for the pin. 1 2 NO! He hits anopother Running Shoulderbreaker, and locks in the Sharpshooter again. Xavier taps, giving Rock the win. The crowd is left yelling Rocky! As the show goes off the air.